ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomatic Intelligence
General The Diplomatic Corps has in the past suffered from insufficient resources, to provide its personnell with necessary information in first contact situations and sometimes in negotiations, which had negative impact on negotiations and first contacts. In order to fight this lack of resources, Starfleet Intelligence has created a sub division, specialized on diplomatic intelligence gathering and Diplomatic Intelligence was born. Mission The mission of Diplomatic Intelligence is, to collect as much information as possible about a civilization or culture, prior first contact is made, or prior to negotiations, once first contact has been established. In addition, Diplomatic Intelligence would investigate and gather information useful for the Federation Diplomatic Corps prior or during any other ongoing negotiations or diplomatic incidents. This is meant to help prepare the United Federation of Planets Diplomats, to prepare as much as possible for such situations, by making additional information available to them, which then could be utilized during the diplomatic meetings. Such information could be about the structure of a civilization, its culture, dependecies, what is important for them, problems, etc. The Federation Diplomatic Corps could then use this information for its advantage during the negotiations. Members of the Diplomatic Intelligence sub division, are considered to be staff of the Command Branch and hence wearing the red command branch uniform. In addition diplomats or other civilians might be working in this division. Such personnel would then wear civilian dress code or the standard diplomatic uniform. Senior Staff This is a list of Senior Staff members of Diplomatic Intelligence. The Senior Staff is responsible for leading the department. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches Category:Subdivisions